Charles
Charles is a male Twoleg. Information Friendly Current: 'None '''Past: ' Unknown Creature Type 'Creature: 'Twoleg '''Species: ''Homo sapiens'' Age Age: 1080 moons (90 years) at death Kin: Sisters: Five Unnamed Book Appearances Dead: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :His reincarnation, Foxkit, runs up to Furrypelt and explains that he his Charles. Furrypelt gets excited, since she is the reincarnation of his best friend, Elizabeth. She commented that she should've named Foxkit Lionkit because Charles' nickname in the Twoleg world had been Leith, which was means "lion" in another language. The Suspected Warrior :Foxkit reveals Charles drew a lot. Revenge of the Darkness :Furrypelt notes how she's never seen Foxpaw so afraid, not even as Charles. Warriors of Suffering :Squirrelpaw mentions that Foxpaw used to be a Twoleg, and Stripekit, Leafkit and Wolfkit asks if he really did in disbelief. Foxpaw explains his name was Charles and he knew Elizabeth and Kelsey, who are now reincarnated into Furrypelt and Gingerheart. Leafkit says those are funny names and Furrypelt explains they are common Twoleg names. Wolfkit explains how he is glad Charles changed into Foxpaw. :Furrypelt mentions how she, Gingerheart and Foxpaw are arguing a lot recently but got along so well as Elizabeth, Kelsey and Charles. Rise of the Shadows :Sunstripe mentions how she cannot believe Furrypelt and Foxfoot were friends as Elizabeth and Charles. :When Foxfoot is acting fierce, Furrypelt doesn't remember as Elizabeth seeing Charles like this. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :After Foxfoot reveals his true parents, he says he couldn't tell because as Charles, Elizabeth was his friend so he couldn't jeopardize her reincarnations, Furrypelt's secret. During Foxfoot's leader ceremony, it's noted he never looked so strong, not even as Charles. Later, it's mentioned that Charles never had a brother. :Foxstar reminds Sunstripe that he is a reincarnation of a Twoleg. Later, it's mentioned that Charles had five siblings. When Furrypelt points out she and Foxstar are fighting over who will carry a squirrel and wonders what their lives have come too, Foxstar mentions he thought of that as Charles his entire life. He admits he lived to the age of ninety and to they year of two thousand ninety-five. When the Clan cats meet the Tribe, they talk about how there are cats who are reincarnations of Twolegs and their backstories. :Foxstar says because he is the reincarnation of Charles, he knows what Twolegs like in cats. The Hidden Enemy :Foxstar doesn't seem to want to celebrate Christmas, even though Pinekit points out he is a reincarnation of a Twoleg. Foxstar insists he is not a Twoleg anymore. Any holidays he celebrated and any experiences he had as a Twoleg doesn't matter now. The Dark Secret'' : Trivia Interesting Facts *Charles is reincarnated as Foxstar. *Charles's nickname is Leith which in another language means Lion. *Charles never had a brother. *His character is based off the author's best friend.Revealed by the author Kin Members '''Sisters: :Five Unnamed Twolegs: Reincarnation: :Foxstar: Tree Quotes "I drew a lot as a Twoleg." –Foxkit about Charles (''The Suspected Warrior, ''chapter 2) References and Citations Category:Twolegs Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Creatures Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters